Letters To Alex and Dana
by Ryu Katsumi
Summary: You can now write a letter to the Mercer twins from the Prototype GAME (Not comic) by reviewing, ask them any questions and they will answer, Rules & Notes are inside, part 4 is up. Not going to update for a while.
1. Intro

Hey there, welcome to 'Letters To The Mercer Siblings'

You can write letters to Alex and Dana known as 'The Mercer Siblings', however, **there will be **_**RULES**_** on this:**

_**Rules:**_

1. You can write a letter either to Alex or to Dana or both.

2. This letter is Rated T, so keep that inside your mind.

3. You can ask them any questions as you want, long or short, that doesn't matter.

4. It is okay to ask them about other things such as: Anime, Cartoons, Games and other stuffs, but you have to mention the full name of the character/show.

5. You are allowed to ask any kind of questions, however, only Sexual questions are **Not Allowed.**

6. Respect the characters, you can ask what you hate, but you can't insult Anime and Games and other shows.

7. If you are too shy to ask a question, it's okay, you must choose whether to ask a question or not, the Mercers will answer them, so don't worry.

8. Please number the questions in order and skip lines so that the Mercers will understand quickly.

_**Notes:**_

1. Your questions will be posted _Italicize._

2. The Mercers will answers your _Italic _questions, their answers will be **Bold **answers, not only answers, the bold one will be the characters, Alex or Dana or any other character.

3. Underlined or Large words are the words that represent important words.

4. Be sure to check the review (questions :P) to see if there is a typing/grammar mistake or a missing word.

5. If you forget to add another question, don't worry, you can ask it next time (chapter). And lastly:

6. Have fun xD

**WARNING!:** NO COPYRIGHTS PLEASE! WE DON'T WANT TO HAVE AN ARGUMENT, okay? Thank you.

* * *

**Alex: Don't forget to send us some letters ;)**

**Dana: We're waiting.**


	2. Part 1

**Me: First part, wohooo! ;D I'm excited! ^-^**

**Alex: Remember, if anybody asked me a stupid question, you are already **_**dead.**_

**Me: Doesn't matter, you have to answer them whether you like it or not.**

**Dana: Let's answer them quickly, the movie will start soon. We have to watch it.**

**Me: Can I come? :3**

**Alex: *Holds a picture of a dirty witch***

**Me: O_o Nevermind ^^'**

**Alex: *Sigh* First mail.**

**Dana: *Rolls eyes* Yeah, like always.**

* * *

_Why did you guys become enemies in the second outbreak?_

**Hey,**

**It wasn't actually me, I was replaced with another guy 'cause I was in a vacation, when I heard about the new Prototype, I came to the studio very fast, but not in time, I was far from America and didn't make it, I can't believe I was the main protagonist in the old Prototype and turned to the main villain in the new one DX I should have killed the person who made the 'Prototype comic'**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_hey i was wondering how Dana got out of that coma?_

**Hey there,**

**It's simple; it has been a year and two months since I saved Manhattan, of course she can get out of a coma in 14 months, it's impossible for someone to be in a coma for 14 months.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_Hello, lovely Mercer siblings. I have a few questions.  
To Dana: Do you ever feel jealous of your brother's superpowers?  
To Alex: Are you single?  
To Dana: Where did you learn to cuss like you do?  
To Alex: What was your favorite show before you became who you are today?  
From a fiercely loyal fangirl,  
MistressofSeven77_

**Hey little fangirl.**

**No, why do I feel jealous? If I become an Infected like Alex, BlackWatch and Gentek will come after me like fuck, and it's not called 'SuperPowers' the powers that Alex has are called 'Infected Powers' please remember this because there are complete difference between 'Infected Powers' and 'Super Powers'. ^_^**

**Cuss? You mean swear words? Duh, Alex and BlackWatch always say this infront of me, but to say the truth, I really say swears more than Alex -_-'''**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

**Hey Missy,**

**I wasn't single when I was working with Gentek; I had ****Karen Parker**** who was my girlfriend before I discovered their plans, I was becoming suspicious of them and broke up with Karen, however, she's still my friend.**

**My favorite show? You mean the Japanese cartoons or American? Or the real-life shows? But if you want the Japanese, then I'm fine with it, there was an Anime called 'Bakugan' who was my favorite like the author of 'Letters To...' but it bugged me when I see the main character 'Dan Kuso' being loved by all the sexy girls (Runo, Julie, Mira and Fabia) then Bakugan became a failed show in Japan although it's very popular in US and Canada, some people compare Dan Kuso with Jaden Yuki from Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I don't believe them, in my mind, there is no similarities between Dan Kuso and Jaden Yuki.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_Heeeeeyyy Alex. I was wondering if you... Eh... *mutters under breath* No can't ask THAT! Total abuse of author to author rights! *shakes head* I'll just ask, but please, DON'T KILL ME! Dana, please control your serial killer bro/virus kay? Ok, my qn is:_

Do you listen to Gangnam Style

With a million cackles,  
Raych! ;* (A wink and a flying kiss for Alex!)

**Hey Raych,**

**Don't worry; I won't murder a good person.**

**Gangnam Style? Hmmmm, I have no idea about it, but I usually listen to it at Gentek when I disguise as a BlackWatch soldier, one day, I entered a soldier's room (disguised duh) and saw three soldier's repeating the word "Sexy Lady!" in the radio, even my sister listens to it -_-' but it's kinda popular around the world ;) **

**O_o Uh, I guess I should go right now *Runs before being kissed***

**Farewell with Opa Style! ;D**

**-Alex**

* * *

_To Alex: Do you avoid engaging regular military personnel like Marines and avoid killing the less puppy-kicking Blackwatch guys as long as they don't bother you?  
To Dana: Are you bothered by the fact the only thing Alex DOESN'T do is kill puppies and even then he may have accidentally done it once or twice?_

**Hey,**

**Are you kidding?! I never let those BlackWatch fags run away from me if they attacked me while I'm fighting the Infected creatures, but I can let go of them sometimes when I consume them to gain health, but if the fucking helicopter fags followed me and called their shitty Strike Team, I would use the ****Tendril Barrage Devastator**** to kill them all, then I consume BlackWatch soldier's without them noticing.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey there,**

**Killing puppies? Why do I care if Alex doesn't kill puppies? I don't mind if he did it once or twice accidently, and what will the animals do to him? They will do nothing in particular.**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

_Hi, Alex and Dana. Okay, I have a question for Alex: when you first got the Blade arm power, what was your first thoughts about it?_

**Hey Matt,**

**Well, I was shocked by its shape, I actually didn't trust it in the first look since it was just a Blade and thought it was just like the claws, but as a hunter ran to me, I attacked it with a charged attack, they start bleeding quickly like shit, I was actually amused by Blade's damage, then I start using it ****only**** in unique and special battles with the strongest enemies and strongest opponents.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_Alex: why did you decide to attempt to take over the world?  
Dana:Whats it like to have Alex as your brother?_

**Hey,**

**I know many people are asking why I became an evil shit like Elizabeth Greene, but a random guy created a Prototype comic and made me lose faith in humanity, that fuckin' prick.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey there,**

**Alex? Oh, well, we watch scary movies and skate and play awesome video games ya know, like Call Of Duty, or Halo, or Assassin's Creed or anything that has to do with killing and online.**

**Alex is STILL my brother, but he wasn't my brother in season 2 (Prototype 2) because Alex was actually still himself in season 1, he was protecting everyone and kills the bad people like that fuckin' Randall who tried chasing me down, the little shit! Alex was still himself as I'm telling ya, trust me.**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

_Alex: Is there a possibility of showing you back in the upcoming game, Prototype 3?_

Dana: What dod you plan on doing after the events of Prototype 2?

**Hey Rex,**

**Me showing up in season 3? I don't know, but I think the 'Alex' in season 2 was just someone else got out of my heart with evil spirit and locked me in an empty Hive with me knocked down forever and woke up when the evil spirit dies, or I was making a drinking liquid, drank it, my good spirit separated from my evil spirit and the evil Alex knocked me down forever then I was revived when the evil spirit dies by Heller...**

...

...

**I'm bad at ideas xD but they can be useful sometimes ;) right? Think about it. xP**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey master dinosaur,**

**What? Are you planning on doing something to me? No offences but you look like a spy... Just kiddin' xD**

**I don't know what will happen to me in the third season of Prototype, but, maybe having a boyfriend? Not gonna happen -_-' I think I'll continue searching and spying on Gentek and BlackWatch with ma codename: Athena, this name suits me isn't it? But it depends on my type, due to my personality, I'm gonna keep searching like shit.**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

_Hey Alex: if you could would you infect another person with the ZUES virus?_

Forever Fan- Lone Wolf 59

**Hey Wolf,**

**I can infect anything if I want to, not like Elizabeth Greene, who Infect everything when she touches it whether she wants or not, I can control my Zeus virus since I have become da bass in here.**

**FareWell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_Pls read a shunxalice story_

**Hey there,**

**I only have a few words for ya:**

**You wrote 'Pls' 'cause it's shorter than 'Please'**

**And I say 'NO' 'cause it's shorter than 'Yes'**

_**P.S. **_**This Letters To is only made for questions and dares that doesn't relate to romance from other stuffs, the only romance you can ask or dare is only romance on Prototype, 'cause I have no idea what are those characters are.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_Alex:What's your hair color?_

**He-**

**WTF!? What kind of question is this?! My hair is black -_-'**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

**Me: Not bad at all, but I think it's better to leave everything for you two.**

**Alex: Don't worry; we'll make this letter a better letter.**

**Dana: How the science quiz?**

**Me: We postponed it since the teacher was absent.**

**Dana: You have survived this time.**

**Me: A-hem, see you soon, folks ^_^**


	3. Part 2

**Dana: Alex? ALEX!**

**Alex: What?**

**Dana: Come, we must answer some letters.**

**Alex: Now?**

**Dana: Yes, first mail is yours...**

**Alex: You seem jealous.**

**Dana: Shut up and answer them.**

* * *

_Hey, Alex, check again, your hair is brown, everyone knows that._

**Hey,**

**My hair is either black or brown, my hair could be brown when you see me hugging Karen Parker in the picture (I look like a Dumbass), but you can see my hair black when you play as me, just see my face in the game and you will see some black hair. (But I think I look hotter with black)  
**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_To Alex: *wails* COME BACK MY BELOVED DARLING! *chases after Alex*_

_In the meantime... Hullo, I'm Kiara, Raych's crazy prankster side. To Dana, how many times have you woken up to investigate a crash/noise in your home thinking that you're being burgled only to find out that it was just Alex trying to sneak in and not using the door like normal people do? And do tell us *Raych shoves Kiara aside* MY REVIEW YOU DUMB A** GET LOST! Tell ME if you had punished him for interrupting your beauty sleep!_

**Uh, hey...Kiara?**

**Yeah, that happened millions times when he was a pervert before dating Karen Parker, I always hit him using his electric guitar, and even now he is still doing the same thing, but it is difficult 'cause he's an Infected person, what a damn brother is he, but he's still my older brother, still, I hit and yell at him, must have some revenge, buying the new BlackWatch weapons will be useful, but he will destroy it as always -_-''  
**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

_Dear Alex,  
How much has the virus changed you, and what do you think you'd be like if you were still human?_

From Cait a.k.a Rift

**Hey,**

**The virus? HA! I'm still myself except in Prototype 2, I looked like an evil emo idiot, being a piece of shit, and instead of BlackWatch hunting hunters/brawlers and other strong Infections, they always hunt me and I'm actually helping them.**

**Being Infected and being human both have negative and positive, they hunt you when you are infected, and you are killed by hunters when you are human, to me, I choose being Infected since I have a human sister to protect.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_To Alex - If you suddenly evolved wings that could withstand the pressure of space, would you leave the earth? Where would you go? And who would you take along with you?_

**Hey,**

**Me with wings...Why do I actually leave earth? Infections need air you know; they can't breathe without it, I would go to sneak up on people under the windows, I take along with me an Infected human and throw it on people from another country to scare them. But I actually don't need those wings, I already have the speed to go any country, plus discussing as another person could be helpful too.  
**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_To both: Do you think what you're doing is justified? At what point would you stop, not because you've reached your goal, but because you would feel like you're doing more harm than good?_

(I realized this looks more like a question directed at Alex, but it's actually directed at Dana as well. I couldn't figure out a way to make it sound right for both of them, but I tried.)

**Hey,**

**Heh, even if everyone knew our job, they still never help us on anything since they are coward chickens, we would only stop when all of the Infections are no longer existing and when Manhattan is free from BlackWatch and Gentek, I'll leave the last question for Dana.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey there,**

**We must continue on it, we know that we are doing more harm than good, but we are doing this so that other counties won't turn to an Infected city like Manhattan, you see, sometimes, people must kill in order to save more people.**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

**Dana: And we're done. *Catches Alex's shoulder* You're not going anywhere, mister.**

**Alex: BlackWatch are going to destroy Pizza Hut tomorrow.**

**Dana: Kill their Base, it'll be better.**

**Alex: Okay, I'll return in less than a half an hour.  
**

**Dana: Be sure to destroy them all, COMPLETELY!**

**Alex: Yeah yeah, I'll use my Tendril Devastator Barrage.**

**Dana: Good Luck.**

**Alex: Alex Mercer doesn't need good luck.**

**Dana: Then see ya later.**

**Alex: Later.**

* * *

_**Me: See ya next time everyone and please review for more questions and answers ^_^  
**_


	4. Part 3

**Alex: Time to answer these annoying people's letters.**

**Dana: Yeah, yeah.**

* * *

_Haha, I loved that line. Don't have any question, but I could just picture that as a Chuck Norris-meme style._

Alex Mercer doesn't need good luck, good luck needs Alex Mercer.

**Hey,**

**Chuck Norris? Never heard of **_**her...**_

**(Dana: Alex, Chuck Norris is a GUY! -_- /Alex: She is? o_O)**

**Oh, now I remember, that muscular human -_- he kind reminds me of Captain Cross, I don't know why, but it is -_-**

**Oh, so you loved my line? Well, of course, I DON'T NEED FUCKING GOOD LUCK BECAUSE I'M THE GOOD LUCK POWERFUL GOD OF VIRUS IN THE VIDEO GAME HISTORY!**

* * *

_To Alex, do you really have the habit of not using the door like a sane person? And if any guy flirts with Dana, how will you react?  
Dana, I sympathize with ya, and have you ever tried to have a pet in the apartment, only for Alex to 'accidentally' kill it later?_

**We meet again, Ray.**

**Um, yeah? So what? Does it matter? -_-**

**WTF?! A GUY FLIRTING WITH HER? I WILL NEVER LET ANY SON OF A BITCH TOUCH EVEN A SINGLE HAIR OF DANA! Why? Because nowadays, all the people are fucking cowards, I prefer my sister single -_-**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey,**

**Heh, billions of times, Alex would eat a pet while I'm not in the apartment, he usually eat the damn pet if I wasn't with him to make him a fucking sandwich** **-_-' SO I USE CROSS'S ELECTIRC SHIT THAT HURTS ALEX (Feels like mom!)**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

_hello im insane gabe.i can shaape shift to , but im made upof tiny ribots i cant die. 1 alex how annoyed do you get hen your low on health and trying to consume when you get hit? ps can i tag along to beat the carp outta blackwatch? uh oh. fangirl found me agin gtg_

**Hey,**

**Yeah, that feeling you get when you are on a low health, but I still have my armor that protects me A LITTLE. I can go to an alley and nobody will see me, I change myself into another person, I consume some people without being detected.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**P.S. Nah, I'm fine, I can use some mixed combo to destroy some bases, a technique that let me destroy a hive or a base, it only takes me four/4 times to destroy that shit, I'm not gonna tell ya, it's a secret. :P**

**Oh, fangirls, fangirls everywhere -_-**

* * *

_To Alex, have you ever feel extremely annoyed by the Hunters' presence ? I saw them always gave that shitty hit on you when you were trying to fight '_'  
And to Dana...how did you learn to hack websites for secret informations ? You seem pro_

That's all. Thank you :)  
From : Mierka

**Hey,**

**SO MUCH! SO MUCH HUNTERS! So I use the Musclemass power destroy their shitty mouth, because the Musclemass is very useful (unlike the Claws or the Hammerfist)**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey,**

**Yep, I was a hacker since Gentek caught me, because I was a computer whiz lover when I was 13, as I start to know what is 'hack' and how to do that, as I become the Queen of Troll Hackers.**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

_MARRY ME, ALEX!_

**Hey,**

**Sorry, I can't protect more than one person in a war, and I have chosen to be single.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_Hey Alex! I have a question: Do you feel jealous when you see James being the new powerful Infect?  
And how do you reply to an army full of: Strike teams, so much tanks, and many super soldiers?  
And to Dana: Do you still feel scared of Alex?  
That's all I have, I hope you answer my questions, goodbye, Alex and Dana!_

**Hey,**

**That dweeb? Meh, he can be the powerful virus, but that doesn't mean I am not awesome anymore, my legend WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!**

**I would use Tendril Barrage Devastator, and for stronger attacks, I would use the MuscleMass power to increase the TBD (Tendril Barrage Devastator)**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey there,**

**No, I was scared of him in the old Prototype, but I do not fear him anymore, even in his evil mode.**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

**Alex: Phew, finally, I can go eat some people again.**

**Dana: Huh? Didn't you hear about it?**

**Alex: About what?**

**Dana: That woman will make fanfic called Prototype characters would never say.**

**Alex: WHAT!?**

**Dana: Yep.**

**Alex: AND YOU DON'T MIND ABOUT THAT?! THIS WILL RUIN OUR REPUTATION!**

**Dana: Alex, it's the 'Would NEVER say' -_-**

**Alex: I DON'T CARE! WHERE'S SHE?**

**Dana: I don't know, maybe she's going with her brother to buy some CD.**

**Alex: Okay, see ya later, gonna kill her *Jumps from the window***

**Dana: Do he really hate that? Oh well, it's coming soon, either today or tomorrow.**

* * *

**Me: Later everyone, must hide and continue...**


	5. Part 5

**Dana: ALEX! Did you eat all of my strawberries!? ò_ó**

**Alex: C'mon! It was yummy anyway.**

**Dana: I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU A SANDWICH UNTIL YOU BUY EVERYTHING I WANT!**

**Alex: Okaaaayyyy... *Opens the computer***

**Dana: It's my mail! ò_ó *Takes the laptop and acts normally***

* * *

_Dana, YOU ARE MY IDOL! Please tell me there's another of those electrical thingys lying around somewhere? *puppy eyes*  
Alex, how far would you go to make Dana happy? Eg. doing the shopping for her when she asks for it?  
With gratuitous love,  
RaychDzeros_

**Hey,**

**Pretty much, he ate my little kitten last month.**

**Why asking me, when you have Cross? He has everything in his base, some of them can hurt Alex but IT NEVER DAMAGES HIM. It only tickles him, but Cross's special weapon can make Alex have some wounds.**

**See ya**

**-Dana**

**Hmph,**

**Actually, it's the opposite; she never agreed to go shopping for some groceries and make some sammich.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_hey alex and dana are ether of you scared of slender?_

**Heh,**

**I'm tired of this Slender guy, all he do is scare people and kill them, while I, make people scream to death and EAT THEM ALIVE! He never succeed in killing me, because I would eat him first.**

**P.S. Dana is a little scared of him, of course, the stupid music always plays and scare people, Slender appears and goes to the screen and the music fucking be more interesting, well, I sometimes like the sound, it sounds funny.**

**FareWell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_Hey Alex, have you ever considered using two blades?_

**Hey,**

**I don't think I look hot with blades, you know, people want to see my hands, so one blade is enough to fight Dante.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_Do you think you can stand a chance against Superman and Goku, Alex?_

**Heh,**

**I don't have any reasons to fight them, period.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

* * *

_dear mercerntwins_

_i alex afraid of slendey? if not he must play slender._

_dana does alex ever wash his clothes? they must stink_

_for both hdo you have romntic intentions at all_

_he cookies_

**Hey,**

**Pffftt! I did it before; I've killed like 9000 billion living things and destroyed 9000 million stuff, while he, only kills people who play his game or at least see him, the only thing that interest me in the game is the sound when the Slender guy is coming to you.**

**Farewell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey there,**

**Good point, too bad I don't have enough money for that, but I'll tell Alex to have some, and of course, so much battle he faced and never wash his clothes, I need a maid and a butler instead of doing it myself.**

**Romantic intentions, nope, just a bro-sis love, but then me and Alex discovered fandom about you people, it drive us crazy sometimes.**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

_To Alex - Infected people are dead and viruses don't breath... Which means your answer is wrong. Shame on the author._

New question for Dana - Why aren't you asking your brother to infect you yet? All that power... Hmm... Is it because he does not want to infect you?

(This is my continuation of my previous question.)

**Heh,**

**If that is so, then do you have any idea why I can't swim? Or at least the infections don't return to the water like the hunters or the brawlers, the game might confuse me sometimes about something. -_-'**

**FareWell.**

**-Alex**

**Hey,**

**I DON'T WANNA BE INFECTED! I DON'T WANNA EAT MY LITTLE NEW PUPPY I BOUGHT HOURS AGO, BECAUSE I'LL FOREVER HUNGRY. Like Alex... *Stares at him***

**(Alex: What? ****ò_ó) *****Sigh* I should have another apartment for myself -_-**

**See ya.**

**-Dana**

* * *

**Dana: Finally done. *Closes the laptop***

**Alex: Um, would you like some Dominos pizza and then go watch some movies?**

**Dana: Hmph, okay then, but I want to eat from Pizza Hut.**

**Alex: Alright.**

* * *

_**See ya.**_


End file.
